Time Again
by RogueLeBeau 08
Summary: Remy returns to the institute after 3 months of no contact, everything's going to be perfect for him and Rogue now right? Finished! R
1. Return

Chapter 1: Return  
  
2 months, 6 days, 58 minutes, and 0 seconds, Rogue thought, that's how long he's been gone, his 3 months would be over in one more minute. Rogue wanted him back so badly, she missed seeing him every day. She missed hearing his voice, considering the fact that he had only called once into the 3 months had had, almost, been gone. She missed the smell of his cologne, the sent of his trench coat, the sound of his motorcycle. Everything.  
  
The man she was referring to was Remy, a former X-Man, who she love and adored. She had let him go to New Orleans for 3 months to sort out his thoughts, and break off this engagement with Donna Bella.  
  
"3 months, he's been gone 3 months now," Rogue said out loud, as she kept careful watch on the clock. That minute, that single minute seemed to have lasted a lifetime. "He's not back yet, he's not back yet! It's been 3 months and he's not back yet!" Rogue exclaimed to Kitty Pryde, her roommate and best friend. Her southern accent was thicker than usual because of annoyance and lack of sleep. She was dressed in her dark green pajamas; they were her favorite winter pair because the sleeves were long and flared.  
  
"Well, you can't expect his to be right on time," Kitty said, in a comforting voice, as she flipped through a TeenPeople magazine, "Remember, he's not known for being on time for anything," Kitty finished just as the all too familiar Adam's Family theme song began to play, Rogue realized that it was her cellular phone, she quickly ran to it, and answered it, hoping that is was Remy.  
  
"Hello?" she asked into the receiver, with hope in her voice.  
  
"Look outside your window, chere," came another familiar voice, but with a strong French accent than usual, from the other line.  
  
Still clutching the phone to her ear, she ran to the window in her's and Kitty's bedroom on the second floor. She flung the blinds open on the window, and looked out. There he was! Standing outside on the ground right in front of the window where they could see him. Even though it was dark out, she could still see the outline of his perfectly muscular body, his hair blowing in the evening wind, his trench coat flapping wildly around him. Even in the dim light, Rogue could tell he had his cellular phone to his ear with his right hand, and his left hand waving up to them.  
  
"Oh.my gosh!" Rogue said to no one in particular, with her mouth agape, all she could do was stare in shock, he was on time! He's never on time. This was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kitty asked, in sudden surprise from Rogue's tone, and hopped onto her knees, forgetting entirely about TeenPeople. All Rogue was able to do was point out the window to Remy, who stood below, still waving to her, her mouth standing agape, from the shock and surprise. Rogue had figured that he called to tell her that he wouldn't be home for another day or maybe a week or so.  
  
"Oh.my gosh, oh my gosh!" exclaimed Kitty, with joy and happiness for Rogue.  
  
"Are you okay, chere?" the voice on the other side of the phone that Rogue still had up to her ear, "Why are you not waving to Remy?" he asked.  
  
Finally Rogue found herself, "Wha.oh, is that you? It can't be you!" Rogue said in disbelief.  
  
"Oui, chere, it's Remy, back in three months like he promised, and Remy never breaks his promises," Remy reassured her.  
  
"Be quiet Kitty," Rogue said to Kitty, who was still running around the bedroom, yelling 'oh my gosh'.  
  
"Sorry.," Kitty said apologetically, "I guess I'm just, like, happy for you," she explained.  
  
"Ah know, Ah'm happy too," Rogue whispered as she covered the receiver with her hand, as so Remy could not hear her excitement, "but remember it's umm..," Rogue looked at the clock on the nightstand, "12:13, we don't wanna wake up the whole mansion."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right, I like forgot!" Kitty said sheepishly, "but, why don't you, like, go down there and, like, talk to her? I'll, like, cover for you," she suggested.  
  
"Chere? Chere, you there?" came a muffled voice from Rogue's phone.  
  
"Oh, that's a good idea, Kitty, thanks," Rogue said, "Oh, and Kitty stop saying 'like' all the time, it's kinda annoying."  
  
"Yeah, sorry, it's like a habit," Kitty apologize, "Oops, there I go again."  
  
Rogue laughed, then returned to Remy over the phone, "Sorry Remy, Kitty was being really loud, and Ah didn't want her to wake up the whole mansion."  
  
"So that was the noise Remy was hearing in the background up there," Remy said, "Remy thought something was wrong when you didn't answer him, and he was going to start throwing pebbles at the window," he laughed.  
  
"HA, just as long as you didn't miss or break a window, or any window in that matter," Rogue laughed.  
  
"So, Remy wants to know when you're going to let him in, it's getting cold out here," Remy stated.  
  
"Oh, hold on, Ah'll let you in," Rogue said as she hung up the phone pulling on her gloves as she flew out the window down to Remy, who was staring stupidly at his cellular phone, because he hadn't quite figured out that Rogue had hung the phone up on him yet. Rogue went quietly so he wouldn't suspect anyone coming up behind him, when she was right behind him, she hovered a few inches from the ground, and yelled into his ear, "Hel-" but her greeting was interrupted by some one grabbing her sleeved arms, and pressing their lips against hers, quickly though, as to not to harm him too much. She felt the all too familiar draining, but it stopped a few moments later. Rogue gently floated down to plant her feet on the floor.  
  
That's my second kiss, Rogue noted silently.  
  
"You can't sneak up on me, chere, you're dealing with a former professional thief," Remy said as he let go of her arms, feeling a little drained from the quick kiss he at given her. Wow, I've only kissed her twice, he thought, well I guess self-control comes to those who are in love, he thought, referring to himself.  
  
"No, Ah remember, Swamp Rat," she used his nickname in a teasing manner, "But how did you know? Ah flew, and you were standing there looking like an idiot at your phone," Rogue inquired.  
  
"There are more ways to knowing than just sight, chere," Remy replied slyly.  
  
"Oh..," Rogue said with a sigh, "Ah missed you so much, Remy," she exclaimed suddenly, as she threw her arms around his neck, being careful not to touch his skin, in a firm hug. Remy's arms went around her waist, as he picked her up, and spun her around in circles, her face close to his, their breath mingling with each others.  
  
"Ah think we should get you inside," Rogue commented, after Remy had placed her back on the ground.  
  
"Good idea chere, Remy was getting very out here in the December night, well that is until you hugged him," Remy agreed.  
  
"Ah'm sure," Rogue joked as she went to the back of him and grabbed him under the arms so she could fly him through the window.  
  
Rogue set Remy down as quietly as she could, right inside the window. After Rogue had flown out the window, Kitty went back to her yelling spree. So when she came back, Kitty continued yelling "Remy's home" and ran into him, in a friendly hug that almost knocked him over from the power of the run, even for a man of his built.  
  
"Oh my gosh, welcome back! We, like, all missed you so much, but not as much as Rogue," Kitty exclaimed, and gave Rogue a nag Rouge just gave Kitty a look as to say "shut up while you're behind" in return. Then, Kitty shut up, and looked down at the floor sheepishly, turning pink.  
  
BAMPF! "Hey, I veard someone yelling up here, and I came to see if everyone is vokay," Kurt said as he peered around the room," Cajun! You're back!" Kurt exclaimed in his thick German accent, "Man, I've been waiting for you, vour room has been very lonely without you," Kurt said, as he stuck out his three-fingered hand for Remy to shake, his German accent slightly slurred because of lack of sleep.  
  
Remy accepted Kurt's hand and said, "Oui, Remy bets it has, and Remy is happy to be back home, too," as he let go of Kurt's hand.  
  
"Umm.Kurt?" Rogue inquired, "You do realize that you are in a girl's bedroom with your boxers on, now, what would Logan say about that?!" Rogue joked, with a laugh, recalling the incident were Rogue had taken a picture of Kitty in her underwear, with a mud mask on, and they had ended up in Kurt's room in the same position as him right now.  
  
"Oh, umm.I better get back, umm, to my room," Kurt said embarrassed and with a BAMPF disappeared from the room. Everyone started laughing.  
  
After the laugher died Remy excused himself from the room to go check on Kurt's embarrassment level, and to get settled back in, "Good-night chere.and Kitty, Remy shall see you in the morning," that was the last thing Remy said as he kissed Kitty's hand, and left the room, Rogue followed him right outside the door. Remy kissed his glove finger, and pressed it against Rogue's lips.  
  
As Remy was walking down the stairs to his room, he thought about how beautiful Rogue looked without all her usual heavy gothic make-up on. She was a sight for sore eyes, he thought. With that in his head, he went to his room laid down on his bed, and checked to see how Kurt was doing.  
  
"I'm vokay, I guess, just a vittle bit of embarrassment never hurt anyone and it's not vike I'm going to live with it the rest of my life," Kurt reassured Remy.  
  
"Okay, well, now that that's other with, Remy thinks you and him should get some sleep," Remy said with a yawn, "We'll get them back tomorrow."  
  
"Vat sounds good," Kurt agreed. With that, they both fell asleep, Remy still thinking about Rogue. Right before he drifted off, he hoped he would have a dream about her. 


	2. Kurt's Revenge Sorta

Chapter 2: Kurt's Revenge.Sorta  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! BBBOOOOOOMMMM!!  
  
Remy woke up with the sound of the alarm clock in his ear; he couldn't remember how to shut it off, so he decided to blow it up. Oh well, I'll just get another one, no big deal, he thought. He looked over at Kurt's bed; Kurt was sitting straight up with his eyes wide.  
  
"Are you okay?" Remy asked, looking confusingly at Kurt.  
  
"Yeah, I'm vine.vine, just don't blow up any more avarm clocks, it scares the tar out of me," Kurt admitted, relaxing a little.  
  
"Sorry, mon ami, Remy just couldn't remember how to turn the stupid thing off, blowing it up was the quickest way to make it stop," Remy explained.  
  
"That's alvright, just don't do it again," Kurt said, "So, how are vwe going to get ve girls back today?" Kurt asked inquisitively.  
  
"Oh, mon ami, Remy's got a great plan," Remy smirked, "can you say utter humiliation?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, utter humiliation!" Kurt joked, "Sweet, so vhat's the plan?" he asked.  
  
"Come close, and Remy'll whisper in your ear, just in case anyone is listening in," Remy said, as Kurt got close enough so Remy could whisper the plan into his ear.  
  
Meanwhile back in Rogue and Kitty's room:  
  
"Good morning," Kitty said with a yawn to Rogue, as she stretched in bed.  
  
"A very good morning to you too," Rogue smiled. Normally Rogue wasn't a morning person but today was an exception.  
  
"Well someone's happier than usual this morning," Kitty noted, "And I think I know why," she grinned, knowing perfectly well why she was.  
  
"You think!? You mean you know!" Rogue said as she jumped out of bed and went to her closet, "Ah can tell by that smile," she said as she pulled out some black pants, torn at the knees, a black tank top, and a long sleeve purple shirt that exposes her shoulders, and a little bit of her stomach. Rogue put on her usual gothic make-up, but decided to go a little lighter. Kitty finally got out of bed, and had to rush to get dressed and put on her make-up.  
  
"Come on, Kitty!" Rogue jumped as she put on her combat boots, and out of impatience, as she headed for the door to get breakfast. She had never been in a better mood in the morning.  
  
"Hold on!" Kitty yelped as she quickly applied her lip gloss, and pulled on her shoes," Okay, lets go," she said when she was done, as she grabbed a ponytail holder off her dresser and pulled her hair back in a ponytail as she phased through the door.  
  
Kitty and Rogue raced all the way downstairs to the breakfast table. "I win!" Kitty exclaimed as she sat down in her chair, but phased through it on accident, instead, and fell on the floor.  
  
"That's only because you used your powers," Rogue protested, still running to her seat, "and you're not in your seat so the race is still on," Rogue commented, as she quickly sat down in her seat right across from Remy, who wasn't there yet, "Ah win! HA!"  
  
"No fair, I accidentally phased through the chair," Kitty said as she stood up, rubbing her sore butt.  
  
"Life's not fair, and besides you used your powers to walk through the closed door to the kitchen," Rogue reminded her.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kitty replied sheepishly, and sat down in her chair.  
  
"Well, you two girls seem to be in a good mood this morning," Ororo commented as she handed them each their breakfast.  
  
"Well Rogue has a reason," Kitty said, excitement coming over her embarrassment once again, "I'm always in a good mood.sometimes," Kitty said as she started on her breakfast of pancakes and bacon.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing you are," Ororo said, as she headed back to the kitchen to make some more breakfast for the late comers, and for herself, "But just out of curiosity, what's your reason Rogue?" she asked  
  
"Oh, you'll see! You'll need to make one extra breakfast today though," Rogue said casually.  
  
Back in Remy and Kurt's room:  
  
"Vat plan is ingenious!" Kurt said with much enthusiasm in his voice, as Remy finished telling him the plan, "A stroke of brilliance!"  
  
"Let's go! Remy doesn't think Stormy will mind if we're a little late for breakfast," Remy said, talking in third person as usual, as he dashed out of the room, followed by Kurt, who had decided to be human and walk with Remy.  
  
It took them about a half of an hour to set up, and when they were done, both congratulated one another on their ingenious work and thinking. Both, dwelling on the moment the girls would fall helplessly into their trap.  
  
"Okay, so you're going to distract Rogue while I get Kitty, then we switch right?" Kurt asked, making sure he had heard correct.  
  
"Oui, or we both go at the same time!" Remy said.  
  
"Okay, sounds good! Let's go to breakfast, I'm starving!" Kurt complained, as he rubbed his stomach. It growled, as they walked down the hall, "Veck with walking!" Kurt said, and BAMPFED out of the hall and into the kitchen. Remy raced down the hall and stairs, he was hungry too. When he got close enough to the kitchen that people could hear him, he decided to walk, as to not make people believe that hunger was not the only reason he was hurrying to breakfast. As he entered the kitchen, Ororo was handing Kurt his plate of food, which he started to devour the second he received it.  
  
"Bonjour Stormy, did you miss ol' Remy?" he asked her teasingly, also attempting to get Rogue irritated with him.  
  
"Why, Mr. LeBeau! You're back!" she replied, shock in her voice, "I'll go make your breakfast," she said as she walked back through the swinging doors that connected the kitchen to the room they were eating in. Remy took his place at the table.  
  
"Your late," Rogue said, after he sat down, she hid the smile she wanted to show him, but luckily she kept it hidden under her mask, she didn't want to look too, desperate and happy.  
  
"Sorry chere, remember it's only Remy's first day back, and he isn't used to getting up this early anymore," he lied, he's always been good at lying. He was so good at it that no one could ever tell if he was telling the truth or not. The truth was that he was always getting up about a half of an hour after they did, only because he was so used to it.  
  
"Well you have an excuse, but what about Kurt?" Rogue countered.  
  
"I had to get him up," Kurt said quickly, "he blew up the avarm clock and went right back to sleep do you know how many buckets of water I had to use to get him up?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. By this time, Kitty had joined the conversation.  
  
"No," she said, "how many bucket did it take?" she asked suspiciously, both her and Rogue could tell something was up, but they couldn't exactly tell what.  
  
"Four!" Kurt said the first number that came to his mind.  
  
"Yeah, Remy was soaked to the bone, and so Remy also changed the sheets before he came down," Remy agreed.  
  
"Really? Then why isn't your hair wet, Remy LeBeau?" Rogue remarked with a smirk. I've had caught them at their own game, she thought and gave Kitty a knowing look.  
  
"Remy's hair dries fast, chere, and he decided to pull it back so that it looks dryer than it really is," he lied, but he could tell that it didn't work as well as he thought it would, the girls were catching on to them.  
  
Storm walked in with Remy's breakfast, placing it on the table, "There you go, Mr. LeBeau," she said and started walking away.  
  
"Thanks Stormy," Remy said laughing a little. He saw her tense up for a second like she was going to strike him with one of her lightening bolts, but then thought better of it, and finished walking the rest of the way back into the kitchen once again.  
  
Just then Logan stormed into the room. He doesn't look so happy, Remy thought wondering what could have put him in such a foul mood. Logan sat down with a thump, saying nothing to anyone.  
  
"Morning Lo-," Rogue started, but was cut off when Logan started growling at her, she decided she better leave him alone before he decided to come at her with his claws. Apparently he's in a worse mood than usual, Rogue noted. They all continued to eat their breakfast, except for Kurt who was already finished. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft sound of chewing, and Ororo frying bacon in the kitchen.  
  
Finally Logan decided to let up a little on his evil side and say something, "Who can tell me who set up that trap upstairs, the one with all the duck tape, and colored shampoo?" he grumbled.  
  
Everyone gave him a confused look, except for Remy and Kurt, they looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. They both knew what he was talking about; he had fallen into half of the trap they had set up for the girls. The more they studied Logan the more they saw the little clumps of missing hair, and orange coloring. Apparently he had used Kitty's shampoo on accident and on the point of getting out of the shower, pulled the line and got covered in duck tape. No wonder he's mad, Remy thought "Nice Hair!" is all he could say before he started laughing again.  
  
"Can it, Cajun!" Logan said, running his fingers through his patched hair, then realized who he was talking to, "Hey Cajun, you're back! I bet you did this as a sorta surprise for your welcoming back," Logan guessed.  
  
Remy decided to go with it, just so the girls wouldn't suspect anything anymore, "Oui! Remy's so sorry, he didn't know you'd get so upset, mon ami," Remy said apologetically.  
  
"The heck you thought I wouldn't get mad!" Logan growled.  
  
"Don't worry, mon ami, the color will be gone in a week or two, and your hair will surely grow back," Remy reassured him, as to not get in any more trouble than necessary. Logan just growled in reply. Remy leaned over to Kurt and whispered into his ear, "Well, if we can't get the girls at least get Logan, right?" Kurt nodded with a smile.  
  
"What are you two talkin' about?" Rogue asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing chere, just congratulating each other on how well we got Logan," Remy covered for him and Kurt.  
  
"You were in on this too Kurt?!" Logan said in disbelief and rage, as he pulled up his hand, and his claws came out, "Why I should.," but Logan was caught as Jean entered the room in utter confusion for Logan's rage, then noticing his hair, she burst out laughing. Jean was laughing so hard she was almost in tears. Logan just sat back down; head bent and continuously ran his fingers through his patched hair. After about five minutes of non- stop laughing from Jean, Scott entered the room. Looking at Jean, he asked her what was so funny.  
  
"Look.at his.hair!" Jean said between gasps for much needed air, then continued to laugh. Then doing a double-take on Scott, and started laughing harder than ever, clutching her side, she was laughing so hard. Everyone turned their attention toward Scott, this hair was green, and his flesh purple! Everyone started laughing; Jean was now on the floor she was laughing so hard.  
  
Wow, both of them, maybe we accidentally put the colors in the wrong bottles, Remy thought as he gave Kurt another look. His eyes were laughing, then they both started laughing aloud with everyone else in the dining room.  
  
Scott just looked at them in confusion, then ran to a mirror, and screamed! "Okay, who did this?!" Scoot asked in frustration and embarrassment.  
  
"I bet they had something to do with it," Logan said pointing to Remy and Kurt, who were laughing hysterically, "Look what they did to me," Logan said, gesturing to his hair.  
  
"OH, I'm going to get you both!" Scott spat in disgust. He sat down, pulled jean to her seat, and tried to cover his flesh and hair.  
  
"You guys need to lighten up," Jean said after she had finally controlled her laughing, and speak in more than just gasps.  
  
"Your just happy nothing happened to you," Kitty said.  
  
"True, that's part of it, I guess." Jean admitted, "but these guys can never take a joke, even it came out and bit them," she said, gesturing to Logan and Scott.  
  
"And you wonder why I wear a hologram around in public," Kurt said to Scott, "How does it feel to be purple?"  
  
"Horrible, Kurt you just gained yourself some major respect points from me, for this coloring thing," Scott said, "How long until this stuff comes off?"  
  
"About a week or so for the hair, and about a month for the coloring," Remy said.  
  
"Man, I can't go out in public like this!" Scott said.  
  
"You can vuse my hologram if you vwant, Scott," Kurt said generously.  
  
"Thanks." Scott said, "Wait, what's the catch?!"  
  
"Oh, it's voing to cost you big!" Kurt said and smirked at him. 


	3. Surprise!

Chapter 3: Surprise!  
  
"Ready?" Logan asked Scott as they saw Remy and Kurt coming towards them.  
  
"Ready!" Scott said, one more step, he thought. Remy and Kurt took that one step and BOOM, like a flash of light it happened. The next thing the two boys remembered was being covered with something white and sticky. Logan and Scott rolled into a tumble of laughter, as Remy and Kurt looked at each other in disgust, and tried to wipe the sticky substance off their bodies. It didn't help them any, they just got stickier and stickier.  
  
"Vat have you done to vus?" Kurt screamed at Logan and Scott, as he got his three-fingered hand stuck to his hair, trying really hard to pull it out of his hair as he waited for a reply from the two men who were rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
"Yeah, what is this stuff?" Remy wailed, as he saw Kurt get his hand stuck decided not to touch himself to try and wipe this crap off.  
  
"Vat do you think?!" Kurt said as he was still attempting to get his hand out of his hair, "It's SUPER GLUE!"  
  
"How could you do this to us, mon ami's?" Remy asked in dismay to Scott and Logan.  
  
It took the two grown men another minute or two to stop laughing long enough to talk. "Think about it," Logan answered, his dark brown hair was starting to grow back in the spots it was missing in, and the orange was almost completely gone. Scott, on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate in the matter, his flesh was still tinted purple and his hair still almost as dark green as it had started out with.  
  
"Vis is not payback," Kurt said, as he finally managed to pull his hand out of his hair, "Vis is torture!"  
  
"Now you know how we felt!" Scott shot back at them.  
  
"We'll never get this stuff out," Remy wailed, trying to hint at them that it wasn't a fair revenge.  
  
"Well, you won't when it's dry," Logan said, "If you want to get it out, you better run before it all dries," he laughed.  
  
BAMPF! Kurt was gone in a flash, personally thankful that he had the power to teleport. Remy however wasn't quite so fortunate. He dashed up the stairs to the nearest bathroom where a shower was. Again, with his luck (that he seemed to be lacking at the moment) was the one Kurt decided to BAMPF to. Remy raced up the next flight of stairs to the next bathroom, Rogue was using it to apply her make-up.  
  
"Oh my gosh, what happened to you Swamp Rat?" she asked.  
  
"No time, chere, Remy need to use the shower.NOW!" he practically screamed at her, he could feel the glue drying on him already.  
  
"Okay, okay.Ah'm sorry," Rogue said as she retreated from the bathroom, hands up in the air in defense. Remy quickly shut the door, being careful not to get stuck, turned on the shower water and jumped in. This is going to be harder than Remy thought, he thought as the water beat down on him, trying to scrub himself clean. Slowly, both the boys super glue came off, and they were home free.  
  
"They're lucky it was so temporary," said Scott to Logan after the boys had disappeared.  
  
"Yeah, it was short lived, but it was worth it," Logan agreed with him. Then they heard the familiar sound of combat boots tromping down the stairs. It was Rogue, "Do ya know what happened to Remy?" she questioned the two men, "He was covered with some sticky wet substance, and looked rather infuriated," she looked at them suspiciously, "Ah bet you two had something to do with it." They just nodded with a pleased look on their faces. They didn't think that Rogue would be too happy about it, but her reply shocked them both, "Good job!" and walked off to the kitchen to get some breakfast.  
  
"Sometimes I guess it's fun being immature!" Logan admitted after Rogue had gone.  
  
"I second that," Scott added.  
  
The two men sauntered off towards the kitchen to get themselves a breakfast well deserved.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"That was so humiliating!" Remy announced as he was drying his hair and talking with Kurt.  
  
"Tell me about it," Kurt replied, "I'm tired of revenge, vets make truce vith vem." Kurt suggested.  
  
"Sounds good, Remy doesn't want anything else like that to happen to him again," Remy agreed. So it was settled, later at breakfast the four men made a truce not to do anything like that again. All of them didn't want to go through anymore humiliation. 


	4. The Fight

Chapter 4: The Fight  
  
"Remy was thinking, chere, and it seems that you don't have a pet name for him except for 'Swamp Rat' which isn't the most charming thing in the world," Remy said to Rogue one afternoon when they were reclining on the couch, Rogue's feet on his lap.  
  
"Ah guess you're right, what do you want me to call you?" she asked.  
  
"Remy doesn't know, think of something creative," he said.  
  
"Okay, umm," she thought, "how about sugah?" she asked him.  
  
"Sugah? No, why that? It sounds so.," he questioned.  
  
"Ah like it," Rogue said, "It suits you, so sugah it will be, you can't change my mind," she laughed, removing her feet from his lap and sitting up.  
  
"Aw, chere, can't you think of something more creative than that?" he begged her.  
  
"Nope, and Ah won't change my mind no matter how much you beg or plead," she joked with him.  
  
"Fine, you win," he said, giving up, knowing very well that when Rogue had her mind set on something there was no way of changing it.  
  
"As it should be," she laughed, getting up she started to walk out of the room, she needed to move a little, she had been sitting there talking to Gambit for hours.  
  
"Where you going chere?" he asked her, getting up to follow her.  
  
"Ah need to walk around, Ah'm tired of sitting," she said.  
  
"Can Remy come with you, chere?" he asked, coming up behind her, and putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"Sugah, Ah think Ah need some alone time right now," she said, using her new pet name for him.  
  
"But Remy doesn't want to leave you," he argued.  
  
"Remy please." she started, "Ah just wanna be alone, Ah've been talking to you for hours." She was beginning to get annoyed with him wanting to be with her every waking second, he had been doing that since the day he got back. The moment he saw her at breakfast each morning, then he would go everywhere she went.  
  
"Remy likes spending time with you, chere, we need to catch up, Remy hasn't talked or seen you in three months," he reminded her.  
  
"You are really getting to me Cajun!" she screamed to him, using the name she only called him when she was upset with him, "All ya wanna do it talk to me! Ah have no time for anything else! So just leave me alone!" before he could answer, she stormed out the room, outside, so she could go on a walk, she need to be alone. Why walk, Rouge thought once she stepped out into the blistering cold and snow, Ah should just fly, at least then he can't follow me. After about ten minutes or so of flying, she had calmed down reasonably; she flew herself right into her room on the third floor. She found Kitty sitting on her bed, in her pajamas, reading a magazine.  
  
"Feeling better?" Kitty asked nonchanantly, without looking up from her magazine.  
  
How could she tell, Rogue thought, "Yeah, much, just had a lot of anger and stress going on there," she admitted.  
  
"You I know, Remy, like, told me about it," Kitty said raising one eyebrow, keeping her voice calm and quiet.  
  
"He told you?!" Rogue exclaimed at the sudden thought of Remy actually telling her stuff like that.  
  
"Yeah, like, don't act so surprised, of course he'd, like, come to me, I'm like, you're best friend remember?" Kitty said, sounding very flat.  
  
"Ah know that, but.what did he tell you?" she asked suddenly, she didn't know if she wanted Kitty to know some of the stuff her and Remy talked about.  
  
"Only that you, like, totally blew up at him downstairs, about him spending so much time with you, since he got back," Kitty said, as she turned the page of her magazine.  
  
Rogue couldn't take it anymore, she ripped the magazine out of Kitty's hands, tearing it in her frustration, "He.won't.leave.me.ALONE!" she yelled to Kitty, "Everywhere Ah go, everything Ah do he's there!! Ah can't do anything without him there!!" she screamed, now pacing the room, tearing the magazine more with each step.  
  
"Calm down, sit down, and lets, like, talk this out like civilized people," Kitty said, pulling Rogue down onto her bed, so that she could look at her in the face, "Are you, like, seriously going to let this little thing ruin all you, like, have with him?" she asked demandingly.  
  
"Ah know it's not that big of a deal to you, but Ah can't do anything anymore, Ah'm surprised he's not in here now, not leavin' me alone!" Rogue yelled, "Ah mean he's practically controlling my life though!"  
  
"I understand that, but like, you tow have a lot to catch up on, he was gone three months without contact," Kitty reminded her.  
  
"Ah know that, but Ah don't wanna spend every minute with him. Why can't we do it in intervals, Ah need to have some time to myself and with other people too," Rogue said, standing up and started pacing the room again.  
  
"Why don't you try talking this out with him," Kitty suggested.  
  
"Ah guess, Ah should, but Ah really need to have some time to think first," Rogue said, sitting back down, hard, on her bed, putting her Lincoln Park CD on and just sat there. It was about midnight when she put her music down, and changed into her pajamas. Kitty had gone to bed about an hour ago, because they had a danger room session the next morning. After Rouge removed all her make-up, she decided to get something to eat.  
  
When she entered the kitchen only to find Remy leaning over a cup of coffer that had long been cold, his hair hung in his face, slightly mussed, his eyes were staring into the 'bottomless' pit of coffee. She knew had had heard her enter the room, but he did not move, nor look up.  
  
Rogue walked over to the fridge pulling out two quarts of ice cream, one chocolate the other vanilla, and removed two spoons from the cabinet. Walking over to Remy, sitting down opposite of him, pulled off the lids of the ice cream containers, placing the vanilla in front of him with a spoon. She took his cup of coffee, got up, walking over to the sink rinsed it out and put it away, then returning to her seat across from Remy. He had accepted the ice cream, and was eating it slowly, still refusing to look up. Rogue stared at him, inquisitively, eating her chocolate ice cream. Finally she realized that he wasn't going to say anything, she had to make the first attempt.  
  
"So." she began, "Ah'm sorry for blowing up at you earlier, but Ah can't spend every second with ya Remy, Ah wanna spend time with you, but not all the time. Ah need to spend time with my friends and for myself too," Rogue said quietly, eating a spoonful of her ice cream.  
  
"Remy knows that, but Remy's missed ya so much, and want to be with you a lot for a while," Remy replied quietly, "Remy doesn't know how to explain this but, I love you, and Remy wants to spend time with you, Remy's sorry that he wants to be with you, I guess," he replied, his voice fading away, then suddenly he got a surge of rage in his body, he glared at her.  
  
"Ah love you too Remy, but this isn't like you at all, the real Remy wouldn't want to spend so much time with me, he would let me have a normal life as well, but still talk to him whenever," Rogue said, her voice soothing.  
  
"How would you know who the real Remy is, you've only known him.9 months!" Remy shouted, bolting out of his chair, now losing his temper fully, even though he knew she was right, that wasn't him at all, and he knew why.  
  
"Because Ah know you better than anyone else here," she said plainly, he voice quaking, "Remy, Ah don't wanna fight with ya, Ah just wanna know why your acting this way," she sounded as if she was going to burst out into tears by the harshness of his voice, but she held the tears back.  
  
Remy sat back down in his chair, and hit his head on the counter top, "Remy's got a lot on his mind right now, Bella Donna just doesn't seem to understand that Remy doesn't love her, and never has," he said breathing into the counter top.  
  
"Well, you're back now, and she can't hurt you she wouldn't come up here just to do something like that," Rogue said, sounding more worried than confident.  
  
"Remy's afraid she will, and will do something to you, chere, that's why Remy wants to spend as much time with you as he does, he doesn't want you to get hurt," Remy said looking at her.  
  
"Ah don't understand, why would she do something like that?" she asked, as he took her gloved hand into his two hands.  
  
"Because she knows Remy loves you, and she doesn't want that, so she thinks by hurting or killing you, chere, that Remy would love her again," Remy said, caressing her hand with his finger, she just gave him a confused look "she thinks that the way to get something is to kill or harm someone, because she's an assassin and that's the way she was brought up," Remy explained when he saw the confused look on Rogue's face.  
  
"Ah.Ah should go to bed, danger room session tomorrow at 4am, remember?" with that she quickly got up and left the kitchen in a daze from the thought that something could happen to her at any second, something that could take her away from Remy.  
  
"Good-night, mon chere amour," he whispered into the air after she left, putting the ice cream back in the freezer and went up to bed. He didn't want to be tired for tomorrow's danger room session; he didn't want to be beaten by one of Logan's surprises. 


	5. Drinkin' Again?

Chapter 5: Drinkin' Again?  
  
BAMPF! Kurt appeared by Rogue who was having trouble fighting a robot. The robot was fighting so fast that she didn't have a chance to take her gloves off and zap him with her powers.  
  
"Need some help, sis?" Kurt asked her, even though he already knew that answer.  
  
"Just a little," Rogue said between gasps, dodging a swing that was coming towards her head. Kurt didn't reply, he jumped into acting BAMPFing around the robot to attract his attention, so Rogue could zap it with her powers. ZAP! The robot fell unconscious, "Thank ya," Rogue said, wiping her sweating brow with the backside of her hand, then the room lights came on and they left the danger room, the session was over.  
  
Everyone filed out of the danger room to hear what Ororo told them how well they did. Rogue tried to pay attention, but by the time Ororo reached Kurt's name, she completely zoned out, letting her eyes wander around room, finally resting on Remy. He looked tired, as if he had not slept, his eyes blood-shot, lips parched and cracked. He also couldn't seem to keep his balance, he was swaying as if he was drunk, his eyes closing and opening and closing., "Rogue," Ororo's voice interrupted her thoughts, "You did very well, nice teamwork with Kurt, very nice." her voice faded in and out, Rogue tried to pay attention to what Ororo was telling her, but it felt like her mind was turning on and off, concentrating one minute to having everything go over her head the next. Her thoughts began to drift to different matter again, why can't we just get our reports on pieces of paper like everyone else and not have to listen to everyone's, she asked herself. "Remy, I don't know what was wrong with you today, you're acting very odd. I hope you weren't trying to be funny, this was a very important danger session," this caught Rogue's attention; apparently she wasn't the only one that had noticed his odd behavior today. Ah'll have to as him about it, Rogue thought to herself.  
  
Finally everyone was dismissed. Remy immediately walked over her, slinging his arm around her shoulders, as if to hold himself up, more than in a loving manner. Leaning in, close to her ear, he said, "Good morning, chere," his words slurred, he was beginning to lean on her for support.  
  
Rogue could smell the alcohol on his breath; she had to strength to hold him up without lagging. How could he be drunk, she asked herself, Ah watched his go to his room and go to sleep after Ah left him in the kitchen last night. "Morning sugah," she answered, "Remy were you drinking last night again?" she asked him, removing his arm from her shoulder.  
  
"No chere, Remy went right to bed after you left the kitchen last night, but *hiccup* Remy is having some trouble walkin'," he replied, now putting his arms tightly around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, kissing it, breathing up and down her neck. His nose almost touching her deadly skin, she didn't want to hurt him, but if he got any - ZAP! Too late, now Remy lying helplessly on the floor, apparently the alcohol had made him forget about her powers. Rogue figured that on the account of him being drunk, he would be unconscious for hours. Then it hit her, Bella Donna, she had done this, she knew that injecting alcohol into his bloodstream would cause him to touch her and knock himself out. Without him to protect her, she could easily abduct her. No, she wasn't going to be taken that easily, she wasn't going to go without a --. Her thoughts fell short, as she felt her knees give way, all consciousness plunged into darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
Rogue slowly opened her eyes, not allowing more of the unwanted light than necessary.  
  
"Good afternoon, mon chere," she heard a female voice say, seeming to come from her right side. Rogue turned, slightly to look at this person. She had blonde hair about shoulder's length and wore a blank tank-top with khaki pants. Her intense blue eyes starting down at Rogue, she was smiling. Rogue knew instantly that it must be Bella Donna.  
  
Sitting up slowly, she answered, "Where am Ah? Where's Remy?" she demanded, looking around she saw nothing but white.  
  
"Remy? Remy is fine, chere," she answered, motioning to somewhere off to her left, "As for you? You are in New Orleans," Rogue looked over to her left; there was Remy, still unconscious.  
  
"Wha.what do you want me for?" Rogue asked, even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"That will be answered shortly, as soon as lover boy here wakes up," Bella Donna answered with that, she walked away, closing a door behind her.  
  
Rogue's eyes had finally adjusted to the light, and realized she was in a room; it was small with no windows. Everything was white, so the one light in the room seemed to make the whole room glow. Rogue stood up, suddenly feeling dizzy, causing her to fall back down. She'd have to ease herself up, or else she would faint. She felt strangely weaker than she'd ever felt in a long time, what's wrong with me, she asked herself. With her powers that she had obtained from Carol Danver she was basically invincible.  
  
Slowly, she eased herself off the bed she had been lying on, and stumbled over to Remy's side. She carefully brushed some lose hair away from his face, noting that her gloves were gone; she couldn't touch his skin without knocking him out longer. His thought still swarming around in her mind, she didn't want anymore of them.  
  
Remy slowly opened his eyes to see a worried Rogue staring down at him. He squinted and rubbed his head, where was he, why did Rogue have such a distressed look on her face?  
  
"Hey sugah, how you feeling?" she asked him, caressing his forehead, forgetting she didn't have her gloves on, suddenly she pulled her hand back before she could hurt him, but nothing had happened. She could touch! Ah can touch, she thought to herself excitedly.  
  
"Where are your gloves? Why didn't it hurt Remy when you touched him?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Ah donno, something happened when Ah got knocked out, Ah can touch and Ah feel weak," she told him.  
  
"Can you still fly?" her asked, just to make sure Bella Donna didn't take away all of her powers. Rogue stood up, and tried to fly, but nothing happened, "Remy'll take that as a no," he laughed, but coughed instead. "Let's see if Remy can still charge!" he took a card out of his pocket, the card received a faint glow around it, getting stronger the longer he charged it up. "Well, I see that she hasn't taken away all hope of us escaping," he said, uncharging the card.  
  
Just then they heard the turning of a lock, and spun to look in the direction of the door. It opened and in walked Bella Donna, followed by some of her assassin lackeys. They were rough burly guys, six foot or taller.  
  
"Ah, I see my mon chere amour has awakened finally!" Bella Donna smirked as she walked into the white room.  
  
"How many times does Remy have to tell you, petite, Remy doesn't love you, he never has!" he told her with force, sitting up suddenly, hiding the playing card in his hand from view, slowly charging it up.  
  
"You know you love me Remy LeBeau, or else you wouldn't of told me that long ago," she told him, coming up to him, and running her fingernail under his chain, forcing him to look up at her.  
  
"I was 12, I've never loved you, I just wanted to bring peace between the Thieves and Assassins, but that's over know, I've found the girl that I really love, and that's Rogue!" he stated, looking at her square in those blue eyes. Remy only referred to himself in first person when he was extremely serious.  
  
"Fine! Have it your way LeBeau!" Bella snapped, turning her head sharply to face the men that had followed her into the room, whipping Remy with her hair in the process, "Deal with them, garcon!" she said, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Remy whipped the card out from behind him, it was glowing a brilliant red. He threw it at one of the men with all of his might. Exploding on impact, it flung the man back into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Quickly reaching into his trench coat he pulled out another playing card, charging it up. Rogue attacked the other man, tripping him by the ankles, so that Remy could knock him unconscious as well. After knocking the other guy out, they had to figure out a way out, there was no window to break, and the door had foreign locks on them that would take Remy way too much time to decipher.  
  
"There is only one way to escape this prison," Remy told her, "get back and cover your head," he warned her, charging up a hand full of cards, and throwing them against the wall by the door. He ducks and covered his head right in time. With a large boom and the shattering of drywall and paint the wall was out. Rogue and Remy climbed through, they had to go fast, they knew someone had to have heard that explosion.  
  
Sure enough, two more of Bella Donna's thugs can around the corner as they exited their chamber. Remy grabbed onto Rouge's wrist to pull her along side with him, and make her go faster. What he didn't expect was the sudden draining of what happens when you come in contact with her skin. He let go of her wrist as if he had been shocked or realized something was extremely hot.  
  
"Ah have my powers back." she said solemnly, "Ah have my powers back!" Rogue had never been more excited to have her powers more than at that moment. She went behind Remy, grabbing him under the arms and flying him down the hall and crashing through a stain-glass window at the end, the men who had been chasing them right at their heels. Outside, Rogue flew high in the air so that the men couldn't reach them.  
  
"Where too, sugah?" she asked Remy as they started north.  
  
"Home, mon chere amour, home to Xavier Institute!" he informed her, and smirked. They didn't know what caused Rogue's sudden on and off switch of her powers, but he was happy they came back on in time. 


	6. It's Beating for You

Chapter 6: It's Beating for You  
  
The first thing Rogue did when her and Remy got back to the institute was run up to her room and retrieve a new pair of opera gloves to wear, she didn't want anyone to come in contact with her skin, especially since she had enough of Remy's thoughts in her head to last her for awhile. On her way out of her room she bumped into Kitty.  
  
"Hey Rogue, like, what's up? Did you settle your problem with Remy? I, like, never got to ask you after the session because you and him, like, disappeared!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, we did. We're cool now, sorry about disappearing on you like that after the session," she apologized even though she knew it was something she couldn't have controlled even if she wanted to.  
  
"It's, like, okay, as long as you and him are cool, I'm, like, fine with whatever!" she said, "I gotta go, I'd love to talk to you later, but I'm going to the movies with Kurt, I, like, just stopped by the room to, like, grab my jacket," she explained, phasing through the wall to the room, grabbing her jacket and running out again.  
  
"Later Kitty," Rogue called when Kitty was half way down the hall. Kitty just turned around, running backwards, and waved, but by reaching the stairs had some troubles turning back around without falling over and phasing through the floor. Rogue could hear her thud when she hit the ground on the floor below.  
  
"Owww!!" Rogue heard Kitty moan. Rogue just chuckled to herself, and headed for the stairs, content on watching some TV before going to bed.  
  
"Watcha laughing about, chere?" Rogue heard a voice come from close behind her, and she felt a poke in the side of her stomach, causing her to jump and turn around. Landing right in Remy's arms, he wrapped them around her waist, pulling her close.  
  
"Remy!" she gasped, practically squealing from the sudden shock in her side.  
  
"Remy just wanted to apologize for the way he had been acting since he got back from New Orleans. But, I guess now we don't have to worry about Bella Donna coming back again," he told her, not letting her go.  
  
"It's okay, sugah, Ah understand," she said, putting her arms around his neck, then realizing she couldn't touch anyone anymore. She moved her hands down to his chest to push him away, "Remy, are you still drunk?" she teased. "Ah can't touch you remember?"  
  
"Oh, Remy knows, he just wanted to hold you for awhile," he explained, letting her go, but still holding onto one of her hands.  
  
"Where were you off to, chere?" he asked her.  
  
"Ah was going to watch some TV before going to bed," she told him, "wanna watch some with me?" she asked him, starting to pull him with her down the stairs.  
  
"It would be an honor, chere," he said, following her down to the living room, hand in hand.  
  
Rogue popped in her favorite horror movie to watch, and snuggled up to Remy on the couch. Her head on his chest, she could feel him breathing and his heart beating in his chest. Remy's arm around her shoulders to pull her in closer to him.  
  
"You hear my heart, Marie?" he asked her, using her real name. He was the only one, besides her family, that knew it. Rogue nodded, sleepily, in response, "It's beating for you." he told her, then concentrated on the movie.  
  
The End 


End file.
